


Foiled Your Plans

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pointless, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman is making evil plans and Kyle has to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foiled Your Plans

         Sitting in his home’s kitchen, Eric Cartman had just finished drawing up his latest set of plans that he hoped would earn him ten million dollars and also win a bet against Kyle. Satisfied that his plans were in order, Cartman went up to his room to retrieve the first item he would need to complete said plan.

         When Cartman left, Kyle, who had been watching for some time and knew that Cartman’s plans were evil, snuck into the kitchen with a bottle of super glue. He proceeded to pour the potent glue all over the papers containing Cartman’s plans. Then, Kyle took a sheet of tin foil out of a kitchen drawer and glued it to Cartman’s plans. With the foil obscuring his view, Cartman wouldn’t be able to read them.

         Cartman returned to the kitchen and looked at his plans, attempting to remember what the next step was.

         “Noooooo…” Cartman croaked as he saw that he was unable to read his plans.

         “Ha, I foiled your plans, fatass,” Kyle whizzed.

         “Nooooooo, it cannot be,” Cartman fainted.

         The world was saved.


End file.
